My Snow Angel
by Latishiante1001
Summary: Dean drags Cas outside to enjoy his first snow day to have fun. Snowball fights and chases aren't the only fun things that ensue.


"Cas! Come on! You're gonna love it, I promise!" Dean whines, tugging at Cas' sleeve. Cas is sitting up on the bed, not moving at all no matter how hard Dean tugged.

"No. I don't like the cold." Cas says, annoyed. Dean had been tugging and whining at him for what seems like hours. No, days.

"I know you don't but this is something that you'll love. You can wear layers and then we can warm up in here, I promise. Just come out there with me and play at least three snowball fights with me." Dean tries, letting go of Cas' sleeve.

"One snowball fight." Cas argues.

"Two." Dean argues back.

"Fine. Just let me put a bunch of layers on." Cas sighs, getting up.

"Yes! Thank you!" Dean cheered, grinning. "Let's get layered."

~~~~

"Hahaha!" Dean laughed as he hit Cas in the face with a snowball while he was closing the bunker door. Cas slowly turned towards him, feigning anger.

Though that anger went away as soon as Cas smirked and said, "You're on, Dean Winchester." Cas bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, balling it up before launching it at Dean, hitting him in the back of his head.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, balling up two snowballs, quickly launching them both at Cas.

"Assbutt!" Cas yelled back once the snowballs that Dean threw hit him.

The two of them continued to throw false insults and snowballs at each other for what felt like hours, when it was only for about thirty minutes.

"Okay, okay! Truce! Truce!" Dean called, holding his hands up. Cas had been launching snowballs at him faster than he could make one. "You win, you win."

Dean falls onto his back with his arms and legs spread before moving them back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Cas asks, tilting his head.

"Making a snow angel. Come on, you do it too." Dean says, looking at him before sitting up.

Cas shrugs before he falls down. On his face.

Dean starts to laugh really hard, looking at Cas.

"Cas...You aren't- You aren't supposed to- to fall face first." Dean chuckles before standing up to walk towards Cas, who is still laying face down in the snow.

"Why not?" Cas asks lifting his head up, face covered in snow.

Dean settles over Cas, putting his mouth next to Cas' ear and whispers, "'Cause that's not how it's done," before pushing his hips into Cas'.

The shiver that runs down Cas' spine has nothing to do with the cold. Cas pushes back against Dean's quickly hardening cock, making Dean groan.

Cas whines as Dean pulls back to pull Cas' pants and blue panties down just enough to expose the blue jewel at the end of the plug in Cas. Dean taps the end of the plug making Cas gasp as the plug hits his prostate. Dean grabs the end of the plug, pushing it in before gently sliding it out. Cas gasps as the cold air enters his stretched out hole.

"You want me to fuck you, angel?" Dean asks, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Yes! Please, sir! Fuck me!" Cas pleads, pushing his ass towards Dean as much as he can.

"Hmm, I don't know if you've begged enough..." Dean teases, pulling his fully hard cock out.

"Sir, please! Please fuck me! Please fuck me with your cock! I need it! _Please!_ " Cas begs, wiggling his ass.

"Hmm, I still think you can do better," Dean says, making Cas want to sob before he continues, speaking directly into Cas' ear. "But you came out here with me so I'll give you what you need."

With that, Dean pushes his cock into Cas in one smooth thrust until his hips are flush with Cas'. Cas moans loudly, throwing his head back.

"Dean, please! Fuck me!" Cas moans.

"Try that again."

"Sir, please. Fuck me!" Cas begs, close to crying.

"That's my angel." Dean says smirking before setting a hard, fast, punishing pace, pounding into Cas.

Cas cries out as the angle causes his prostate to be hit repeatedly. Cas starts to meet every thrust, making Dean drive even deeper into him.

"Fuck, Cas. Even with that plug being in you for hours, you're still so tight for me. Cas, who do you belong to?" Dean asks, nipping at Cas' neck.

"You! I'm yours! All yours!" Cas cries. "Dean! I- I'm not gonna last long! Fuck!"

"You gonna come for me, Cas? You gonna be a good angel?" Dean grunts into Cas' ear, feeling close to the edge himself.

"Yes! All for you! M- May I come, sir?!" Cas asks.

"Come for me, angel." Dean growls into Cas' ear. Cas cries out Dean's name, coming into the blue panties he has on. Dean moans as he comes, shooting deep inside of his angel.

They lie there for a moment, catching their breath before Cas speaks up.

"D- Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"C- Can we go inside. I- I'm getting really c- cold."

"Shit, sorry. Yeah, let's go." Dean says, lifting himself up.

Cas whines as Dean pulls out, feeling empty. That empty feeling goes away once Dean pushes the cold plug back inside Cas. Cas hisses as the coldness of the plug goes deep inside of him. Dean fixes Cas' pants before standing up and fixing himself. Cas stands up to brush the snow off of him.

"C'mon, Cas. Let's get warmed up." Dean tells Cas, putting his arm over Cas' shoulders, hugging him to his body as they walk over to the door.

The hunter and angel walk into the bunker, hand in hand, heading straight for the showers. The two take an almost scalding hot shower to warm up while having a bit more fun that includes Cas being fucked up against the shower wall. They put on some comfortable clothes before heading into the kitchen where Dean made them some hot chocolate.

"Here you go, angel. Why don't we go to our room to get warmed up?" Dean asks, handing Cas his cup of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows on top.

"I would love that." Cas answers smiling, taking a sip of hot chocolate. Cas takes a hold of Dean's hand and follows him into their room.

They both get comfortable on the bed under multiple blankets, snuggled up against each other, sipping their hot chocolate.


End file.
